kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Power of Flight
The Power of Flight (飛翔の奇跡 Hishō no Kiseki, "Miracle of Flight") is a gameplay mechanic introduced in Kid Icarus: Uprising. __TOC__ Functionality A power granted to Pit and Dark Pit by the gods, the Power of Flight generally allows the user to fly for up to five minutes at a time. Should this time limit be exceeded, the user's wings will burn up, inflicting potentially fatal injuries.Chapter 1, Air Battle Palutena: The power of flight is my gift to you. I'll control your route so you can focus on battle. But I can only maintain this power for five minutes at a time. After that, your wings will burn up, and you'll fall.Chapter 22, Air Battle Palutena: Pit is still unconscious. With his wings burned up, he can't last much longer. During the use of the Power of Flight, the speed, damage output, and accuracy of the user's shots are given a significant boost.Loading Screen "In Air Battles, Pit's shots are given a huge boost by the power of flight. Their speed, damage, and accuracy are all increased." This may correspond with the implication that the gods grant their own flight abilities to the user. Chapter 6, Air Battle Pit: After all, your flight power only lasts for five minutes! Palutena: Pretty horrendous fuel economy, huh? Pit: Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it like that. Palutena: I guess we're both bad at flying.Thanatos Rising, Part 1 Palutena: I'll grant you my Power of Flight! Additionally, individuals can unleash Special Attacks while the power is active, the appearance of which is dependent on the weapon equipped. The color that appears on the user's wings varies depending on which god grants the power: the glow effect will appear blue when granted by Palutena, green when granted by Viridi, purple when taken from Pandora's powers, and pink when the Wings of Pegasus are in use. Other factors may alter the color further, with the god-given color indicating that the user is moving at full speed, yellow indicating that the user has slowed down, and red indicating that the user has come to a halt. Appearances ''Kid Icarus: Uprising Due to Pit's inability to fly, Palutena temporarily grants him the Power of Flight in order to help him reach his destination during his missions. This allows Palutena to control Pit's flight path, though he can still aim and maneuver as he pleases. Throughout the story, the two make due with the power's five minute time limit, often forcing them to head directly for their destination rather than stopping to help those in danger. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U Appearing as Pit and Dark Pit's Up Specials, the Power of Flight allows the user to fly upwards in order to recover back to the stage or avoid enemy attacks. Idol Description Power of Flight ''Palutena's divine power keeping Pit aloft during his air battles. Because Pit can't actually fly, Palutena controls the flight path and destination, ensuring he lands before the power's roughly five-minute time limit expires and Pit falls. Gallery Powerofflightarcard.png|AR Card of the Power of Flight. Pitssb4site9.jpg|The Power of Flight in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS. Trivia *Pit's Up Special from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Wings of Icarus, may have inspired the concept of the Power of Flight, as it functions similarly to the Power of Flight and temporarily causes the user's wings to glow blue. *The fact that Pit's wings burn up after flying too long may once again be a reference to the story of Daedalus and Icarus, in which Icarus's wax wings melt when he flies too close to the sun, causing him to fall into the ocean below. *The Power of Flight was originally dubbed the "Miracle of Flight" when it was first revealed in the E3 2010 trailer, bearing a literal translation of its Japanese name. References Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Category:Gameplay